


Airline.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M, Flight Attendant, Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil notices that a certain flight attendant has been on a lot of Block B's flights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a little au request from my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie. Thank you all for the support that I've been recieving, it means the world to me. :)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> ~Jinxxie

Taeil’s eyes are starting to slip shut when she walks by, clad in her attendant's uniform and her hair pulled up into a tight bun. He focuses in on her a little more. Has he seen her before?

“Passengers, please turn your attention to the flight attendant closest to you as we go over our safety procedures.” The pilot’s voice is barely audible in Taeil’s loud mind. He knows that he’s seen her somewhere before...she’s so familiar. Her eyes finally meet his, and he recognizes her. She’s been on every flight that Block B has flown with this airline. 

Her eyes widen and dart away from his gaze as a smirk settles onto Taeil’s lips, only making him more curious. How had she managed to be on every single flight.

“Maybe I should ask her.” He thinks out loud, catching Jihoon’s attention from the seat beside him.

“Ask who, hyung?” He asks, brows furrowing cutely as he stops rummaging for snacks in his bag momentarily. Taeil’s eyes follow the woman as she walks past him towards the back of the plane.

“That girl. She’s been on every flight that we’ve been on with this airline.” Taeil explains, glancing over his shoulder to look at the mysterious woman again. 

“Ah, you noticed too, hyung?” Kyung asks from behind him, leaning forward in his seat to join Taeil in his staring. “She’s pretty.”

“Super pretty.” Jaehyo adds. Jihoon nods in agreement. 

“I think I’m going to say something to her after we take off.” Taeil says, glancing up at the “fasten seat belts” light shining in the front of the plane. 

“Like hit on her?” Kyung asks, buckling the safety belt around his hips.

“Maybe.” Taeil replies, smirk creeping back onto his face.

“Don’t do anything too stupid, hyung.” Yukwon advises from the other side of Jihoon, not waiting for the elder man to reply before slipping his headphones over his ears and turning to look out of the small plane window. Taeil rolls his eyes. 

“I’m a grown ass man, I’ll do what I wanna.” He mumbles under his breath, quickly locking his own safety belt. He hears Kyung’s chair creek from behind him. 

“And if she turns you down?” The younger man asks greasily. 

 

“I said I might, dumbass. Go to sleep or something.” Taeil retorts. Kyung just shrugs and leans back in his chair, opting to bother Jaehyo instead. 

A full thirty minutes passes before the pilot announces that the passengers can now move around; turbulence rattled the plane the whole time, and poor Jiho nearly lost the hot dog he ate before the flight. Taeil unbuckles his seat belt and stretches his legs out into the isle before slowly getting up.

“Are you really going to talk to her, hyung? Isn’t that...I don’t know...weird?” Jihoon asks, mouth filled with free airline peanuts. Taeil chuckles.

“Yeah, may as well.” He looks over his shoulder to see the woman working in the back room next to the bathrooms. He smiles as he starts walking down the isle towards her, trying to decide on what to say to her. She looks up to him, frozen like a deer in headlights.

“Um, can I help you sir?” She asks, trying to act professional. Taeil smirks at her.

“Sure. How did you manage to get on all of our flights?” He asks, leaning against the door frame. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re always on the flights with Block B. How’d you manage to get that deal?” He asks again, watching with amusement as she sighs in defeat.

“I’m good friends with my boss.” She admits, leaning back against the counter filled with small bottles of booze. Taeil chuckles.

“That always has its benefits, huh?” She nods in agreement and turns to open the door to one of the wall mounted cabinets behind her. 

“What do you drink?” She asks, grabbing an individual bottle Smirnoff for herself before turning to look back at Taeil.

“Whatever you do.” He said, eyeing her with shocked eyes; she really didn’t seem like a drinker. He takes the small bottle that she hands him and thanks her. “What’s your name?”

“____.” She replies simply, taking a swig of the alcohol. Taeil smiles at her; this will be an interesting flight.


End file.
